Douleurs
by ozias
Summary: Lisa vient de mourrir. Ianto souffre. One shot


Je cours.  
Je cours,quelque-soit le temps, sous la pluie battante, dans le froid hivernal.  
Je cours pour oublier.  
Pour oublier cette douleur qui me ronge si profondément.  
Cette douleur qui désormais est ma seule compagne.  
Lisa! Pour toi j'ai tout sacrifié.  
J'ai trahi, j'ai triché, j'ai perdu l'unique chance de refaire ma vie.  
Je n'avais pas compris.  
Tu étais morte à Londres.  
Je n'avais pas compris.  
Il ne restait de toi qu'une coquille vide et sans âme.  
Et maintenant, je parcoure les rues sinistres de cette ville espérant l'attaque d'un weevil ou de n'importe quel autre prédateur qui pourrait me délivrer de cette souffrance.  
Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas tué?...  
Il en avait le droit.  
Je hais cet homme.  
Je voudrais le voir crever à petits feux!  
Et pourtant...  
Pourtant dès que mes yeux se ferment, je revois son sourire, son regard.  
Je sens même son odeur si particulière.  
Il me manque.  
Je deviens fou!  
J'aime l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde.  
Encore 20 km, non 30, je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque mes jambes paralysées par les crampes céderont sous mon poids.  
Je me fous de l'endroit où je tomberai.  
Je veux juste sentir la douleur m'envahir, me submerger, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me sentir vivant.

Il est tard.  
Mes pas me transportent à l'autre bout de la ville.  
Je m'arrête soudain.  
Devant moi, une lumière éclatante.  
C'est une boutique de luxe.  
Sur les murs:  
Des miroirs.  
Sur les présentoirs:  
Du cristal partout.  
Sous toutes ses formes.  
Des statuettes, de délicates babioles.  
Des verres, des assiettes.  
Des services entiers, estampillés  
Des modèles uniques, tous signés.  
Cette beauté froide, minérale me fascine.  
Je suis hypnotisé.  
A cet instant mon esprit se vide.  
Je ne pense plus.  
Je n'existe plus.  
Suis-je encore humain?.  
Et puis, je la sens.  
Cette vague.  
Cette vague monstrueuse qui se forme, me tord l'estomac, se propage dans ma poitrine, explose dans ma tête en un hurlement qui me brise les tympans.  
La haine m'envahit, prend possession de mon être.  
Je suis un pantin. Je la laisse m'emporter sans résister.  
Comment est-il possible d'exposer de si belles choses dans un monde d'une noirceur si absolue?  
Tous cela doit disparaître, maintenant!  
Je pénètre dans la boutique.  
La vendeuse me voit, recule, se retrouve bientôt le dos collé au mur.  
Ses yeux dilatés par la peur me supplient de ne pas approcher.  
Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi cette frayeur?  
Puis je vois le reflet d'un homme,.  
Ses vêtements sales et trempés dégoulinent sur le sol.  
Son visage ravagé par la fatigue est d'une pâleur extrême.  
Son regard d'un bleu abyssal a un éclat dérangeant, chargé de folie.  
Je réalise que cet homme, c'est moi.  
J'attrape le bras de cette pleurnicheuse, l'entraîne vers la réserve et l'enferme.  
Ses sanglots étouffés qui traversent la porte m'indiffèrent.  
Je vais fermer l'entrée du magasin.  
J'ignore pourquoi, je retire le haut de mon survêtement et mes chaussures et laisse ses frusques inutiles entassées dans un coin.  
Je déambule à travers la pièce recherchant l'objet parfait.  
Je le voie.  
C'est la reproduction d'une statue que j'ai vu au Louvres des années plus tôt.  
Quel était son nom déjà?  
C'était... C'était... Je me souviens à présent, c'était « Psyshé ranimée par le baisée de l'Amour »  
Je la prends délicatement, la lumière la traverse et se décompose.  
Je vois apparaître dans le cristal toutes les nuances de l'arc-en-ciel.  
Je tiens un morceau du ciel dans la main.  
Et puis...  
Et puis cette petite chose si fine, si belle, vole et va s'écraser contre un miroir.  
Mes pensées se figent.  
Je suis aveuglé par une rage impossible à contrôler.  
Je détruit systématiquement chaque objet.  
Je les fais exploser entre mes mains, les écrasent de mes pieds nus, les balance à travers la pièce.  
Bientôt il ne reste autour de moi qu'un immense champs de ruines.  
Couvert de sang, je tombe à genou au milieu des débris acérés.  
Je pleure, je crie ma détresse et mon désespoir.  
Je suis pathétique.  
Je veux dormir, m'allonger ici et oublier un instant, juste un instant la misérable créature que je suis devenu.  
Vaincu, je sombre dans l'inconscient.

Combien de temps suis-je resté allongé sur le sol?  
Une minute ou une heure?  
Quelle importance?  
Je reprends doucement contact avec la réalité.  
Je ne sais comment, je parviens à m'asseoir.  
Les yeux baissés, je fixe mes mains blessées.  
Je réalise que ce voyage au bord de la folie n'atténue en rien ma peine.  
J'entends des bruit de pas, les semelles de ses chaussures crissent sur le sol.  
Il est là devant moi, immobile.  
Je me ramasse sur moi-même.  
Je sens son regard sur moi.  
J'imagine la pitié, le mépris sur son visage.  
Mon corps tremble.  
Je me lève brusquement, je veux fuir, reprendre ma course et ne jamais m'arrêter.  
Je veux me fondre dans la nuit et disparaître.  
Il stoppe mon élan, je sens ses bras autour de moi.  
Je trépigne, tente de me libérer.  
Je frappe, griffe, mords, balance des coups de genoux vicieux, lui crache toute ma haine, toute ma colère au visage.  
Je suis un monstre, un traître, un minable,  
Il doit me lâcher!  
Il doit me laisser!  
M'abandonner!  
Ses bras se resserrent d'avantage.  
Je lutte encore.  
Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce.  
Je n'ai plus d'énergie, plus la force de me battre.  
Les larmes noient mon visage.  
Je me laisse aller contre lui.  
Je sens le battement fort et réguliers de son cœur contre ma poitrine.  
Il me parle.  
Le sens de ses paroles m'échappe.  
Je suis si fatigué.  
Il me pose une question, une simple question.  
-Pourquoi?

-...

-Répond-moi, Ianto, parle-moi!  
-Capitaine... Capitaine, je vous en prie, aidez moi, je n'y arriverai pas tout seul. J'ai besoin de vous.  
Ses lèvres se posent doucement sur mon front.  
Je sens mon corps basculer vers l'arrière.  
Je suis dans ses bras. Il me porte comme un enfant, me dépose sur le siège passager du SUV et prend le volant.  
Je me laisse bercer par le ronronnement du moteur, mes pensées vagabondent, se libèrent enfin.  
J'ai le sentiment. Non, j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour peut-être, oui peut-être...


End file.
